dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duncan's Sword
Arcane Warrior Due to combat stamina regeneration working as combat mana regeneration I think this overpowered piece of metal is ideal to use with Arcane Warrior (this + Wades Superior Dragonbone/scale armor = 7 stamina regen, thus with some other pieces of equipement and buffs you can maintain Shimmering Shield forever and still fry enemies with spells). Even better - forget about shimmering shield, dual spec with Spirit Healer and maintain Clensing Aura with the same set...--Riv8 17:17, January 15, 2010 (UTC) **Not a horrible thought, but it depends on how you are building your Arcane Warrior. Mine was designed to be completely based around sustained buffs that made me hit like a truck and invincible at all times, so I always went into battle with pretty much no mana to start with anyway. I kept up Haste (which drains SUPER slow, so you can finish a battle before you run outta mana) and I was a speedy killing machine, with things dying so fast and having such trouble hurting me anyway I never needed Shimmering Shield. If I ever even got to half life, Wynne would just toss me a heal, but she kept Regeneration on me most of the time anyway so it was moot. For this reason I actually preferred to use Spellweaver as the magic boost gave me a significant increase in my damage per swing. Plus the combat mana regen and extra spell resist never hurt. :) Darksnow217 22:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) +4 Combat Stamina Regeneration? I'm seeing +2 Combat Staimina Regeneration listed for this item. Playing on the PC. :Me too - nice catch. The PC values are the ones we use in the infoboxes so I've updated the article. Though we do want a note if stats on the XBox differ - it would be great if someone could confirm (as this is new info, it's at least possible it was just a typo). 13:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Duncan's Sword does indeed give +4 combat stamina regeneration on the XBox 360. It seems as if all of the mana/stamina/health regeneration is doubled on the XBox (and presumably PS3). Perhaps there's some exceptions to this. Does anyone have an idea why this might be? Are the time tics different (presumably faster tics on the PC hence the higher values)? Tivadar 03:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's a possibilety, but it can also be a counterpart to the magic staves. They do a little over half the damge on the xbox compared to PC.Tommythomte (talk) 09:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) +4 damage against Duncans? So it's most useful against the Fade Duncan? Upgrading In my recent play through I upgraded Duncan's Sword to Silverite so I updated the article. Just saying. --Thorno (talk) 04:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It can be upgraded to Dragonbone with the chest from The Warden's Keep, and can be transferd to awakening, at least on the 360 version. (talk) 04:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure. When I was reading it originally it said it couldn't be upgraded and couldn't be transferred. --Thorno (talk) 16:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No import? I'm using Duncan's Sword and Duncan's Dagger right now as I play through the expansion. I also have the entire set of King Cailan's armour, except Maric's Blade, which I gave to Loghain. I'm assuming this is the only reason it's also not in my DLC. They do certainly carry over. (talk) 00:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Fusing This sounds ridiculous I know, but when I imported my save file from Origins into Awakening, I did so with both Duncan's Sword and Dagger in my inventory. Thing was I had been using both weapons on my main character previously, and the dagger especially was enchanted. When I imported my save file I was going to use both weapons on my dual-wielding rogue for the initial battle at Vigil's Keep. I've played it before and know it imports fine usually. Only the sword wasn't there. It's attributes had fused to the rune I had on Duncan's Dagger, and I subsequently lost the sword; the rune's usual stats were also overwritten. Right now I've got Duncan's Dagger with it's own +4 Dexterity, +10% critical/backstab damage and its +10 damage vs. dragons. The rune, however, has +3 willpower, +3 cunning, +4 stamina regeneration in combat and +4 damage vs. darkspawn. I can also remove this rune and apply it to other weapons! I'm not complaining: my dagger now kicks ass. I'm only wondering if this has ever happened to anyone else? I'm on the Xbox 360. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC)